I'm a Princess and he's a Criminal!
by Aiko441
Summary: Yeah.... Just read it.


**Kana's POV:**  
"Kana! Wake up!" You grunted and rolled over only to meet the floor.  
"For a princess, I'm sooo graceful." Yuo said to yourself as you got off the floor. Your mother walked in with a maid and your usual gown.  
"Time to get dressed dear." You stood up and walked behind a curtain and let the maid dress you. When she was done you walked out from behind the drap and sat in your vanity chair.  
"How would you like your hair today, Your Majesty?" You just shrugged and told her to just leave it down and brush it. She did as she was told and put your shoes on your feet.  
"I see your ready," said your godforsaken step-father. Oh how you hated him.  
"We will be meeting with some very important people today in recognition to the new law." You looked at him curiously as he smiled to himself.  
"What is the new law, my lord?" You asked politely.  
"That only a prince may marry a princess." He smiled victoriously, like he just won a war against a neighboring country. You looked down in anguish as your dream of ever finding true love was smashed right then and there. You sighed and stood up following your 'parents' to the meeting hall where you took your seat next to the queen on the left her and the king. This was going to be long day.  
4 Hours Later...  
You walked sluggishly to your bedroom when you were called for once more by the king and queen. You turned around slowly and then heard a scream. It was your mother. You ran as quickly as you could and found your mother dead at your father's feet, a blood soaken kunai in his hand.  
"What have you done!"  
"He has done what is right." You turned around and faced a man with a lot of peircings and orange hair. "My name is Pein. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Kana Tsubasa." You backed away slowly wondering how in the world this stranger knew your name and rank. Most of the villagers didn't even know.  
"W-Who are you?" He smiled and turned around, then spoke to your step-father.  
"She will do well for our treaty." You looked at the king one last time before you were knocked out.

**Third-personPOV:**  
Itachiwatched as Kisame carried the unconscious girl back to the base. She was about 17-18 years of age with unblemished skin and green hair. To someone who was interested in women she would have been quite gorgeous, but not forItachi Uchiha. He had no room for unnecessary emotions and what not. He killed his whole clan and nearly tortured him own brother to death, but every man has his secrets. He was really a kind and generous man. He has longblack hair and dark eyes to match. He has a muscular build, but not to muscular, and and emitionless expression. To everywoman he encountered feel head over hills for him. He was relatively handsome. Not too tall for his age, the 18 year old walked almost noislessly, for he did not want to wake the beautiful girl. Suddenly she began to stir and opened her eyes only for them to be meet by red ones. She stared entranced, but unfazed by his steely glare.  
"Where am I and who are you?" The young maiden spoke softly for it was dark out and very cold. Kisame looked at Itachi then to the girl. Itachi just deactivated his sharingan and the girls eyes widened.  
"You must be Itachi Uchiha. One more thing, why is there a fish carrying me?" After that she screamed and squirmed out of Kisame's grasp in a desperate attempt to get away. She crawled to the handsome mans feet and hung on to his cloak for dear life. She was breathing heavily and was completely disoriented. Itachi simply kicked her in the side and sent her flying to their leader. She stood up holding her sides and gasped at the taller figure as he loomed over her.  
"Where do you think you were going?"  
"That's a rhetorical question right?"  
"What's a rhetorical question?"  
"How could you not know what a rhetorical question is!?"  
"Relax kid, I know what a rhetorical question is."  
"Then what's a rhetorical question?"  
"A rhetorical question is an illocution act that has the derect illocutionary force of a question, and is not generally used with the expectation of an answer but with some different indirect force , such as a command, a tentative statement, and an evaluation."She looked at the man who was confusing the heck out of everyone.  
"So it's basically a question that is not supposed to be answered, right?" He just nodded and walked away asshe were once again picked up by the fish and carried to a building in the middle of the ocean.  
"What kind of place is this?" No one answered her so she just went to sleep on Kisame's shoulder.

Kana's POV:  
You woke up in a dark room that had no windows. You tried to sit up as you rubbed your eyes, but felt a weight on your abdomen and looked to your left.


End file.
